Solo es una estúpida navidad
by Nozomi-chan1911
Summary: Kojiro: escucha!-decia enojado-yo no soy Kojiro mi nombre es otro solo estoy dominando el cuerpo de el por un momento para decirte que en cualquier momento vendran 3 espiritus que te demostraran el por que debes amar la navidad-al oir navidad supuse que esto era mas que obio que una broma. Una visita para Kaoru


Eran las epocas navideñas, donde todo la ciudad de Tokio era cubierta por nieve blanca, donde estar frente a la fogata con un chocolate caliente acompañado de tus seres queridos, esa era la navidad compartir buenos momentos con tu familia y amigos. En una escuela secundaria unas amigas caminaban hacia su salon de clases.

Momoko: aaa ya compre sus regalos!-decia emocionada, una chica de 15 años, de estatura de 1.59, tenia un largo cabello color naranja que le llegaba a abajo de el trasero lo tenia amarrado a una coleta alta con un lazo rojo amarrado a la coleta, tenia unos extraños pero bonitos ojos rosas, vestia una blusa rosa junto con un chaleco blanco de peluche, traia una falda negra junto con unos mayones blancos con unos zapatos rosas de balleth sin cintas

Miyako: jaja, eso no se dice pero yo tambien ya los compre, mañana es navidad yeeey-decia divertida una chica de 15 años, estatura de 1.55, tenia su cabello rubio ondulado atado a dos coletas le llegaba abajo de los hombros, sus ojos color azul celeste, traia puesto un vestido azul fuerte con detalles de azul bajo con una chamarra negra con unos mayones cafes y botas de color negro.

Kaoru, solo suspira aburrida, ella era una chica de 15 años, de estatura 1.56, con cabello negro y le llegaba a los hombros era alvorotado, tenia unos ojos color verde, traia puesto una blusa verde algo pegada junto con una chamarra de cuero negra con unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis Nike negros y traia una gorra verde

Momoko: que sucede Kaoru, por que no estas emocionada por la navidad?-decia extrañada

Kaoru: es solo una estupida navidad-decia medio cansada de oir eso, en eso aparece un chico echando fuego por los ojos se para frente a ella con cara enojada

Makoto: como te atrevez a decir eso!?-exclamaba un chico enojado de 15 años. estatura de 1.65, tenia cabello rubio y alvorotado, tambien tenia ojos azules pero un tono mas fuerte que Miyako, traia puesto una playera cafe con una camisa color azul de cuadros junto con una chamarra cafe con unos pantalones cafes y unos tenis Nike azul, tambien traia un gorro navideño de Santa Clous

Kaoru: alejate-decia enojada por la cercania de ese chico, el se alejo la miro aun enojado con los brazos cruzados

Makoto: como puedes odiar eso es una noche especial!-decia mas calmado pero sin comprender a Kaoru

Kaoru: solo es una fecha sin sentido-dijo ella cansada de que le reclamara Makoto

Masaru: pero el chiste de ese dia es que lo celebres con tus seres queridos-decia apareciendo auque ya habia oido algo, el era un chico de 15 años, estatura 1.68, tiene su cabello color naranja tenia puesto una gorra roja de Santa Clous, tenia unos ojos color rojo, vestia una camisa blanca sobre esto un sueter rojo junto con unos pantalones lives y con unos tenis Nike rojos.

Kojiro: por ejemplo con migo-decia abrazando a Kaoru, un chico de 15 años, de estatura de 1.67, tenia unos ojos verdes un tono mas fuerte que los de Kaoru, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una coleta con un copete que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, traia una camisa negra junto con una chamarra negra y unos pantalones verdes junto con unos tenis Converse negros.

Kaoru: alejate-decia empujando a Kojiro-estan locos-decia para alejarse de ellos.

POV KAORU

Estan locos solo es una fecha o un dia cualquiera saben que solo es un dia en el que las tiendas les venden todas esas decoraciones, mira ese arbol de navidad de la escuela, lo pudieron invertir en nose? en nuevos uniformes para el equipo de futbol, vaya que idiotas son todos...camine hacia las canchas pues me tocaba deportes a lo cual veo a mis amigos jugando bueno menos Miyako y Momoko ellas estaban practicando su porra para el siguiente partido.

POV NORMAL

Kaoru se acerco al entrenador, para pedirle cambio de uniformes, en eso Kojiro que estaba jugando y como se queria lucir con Kaoru se acerco a ella, auque ella lo ignoro, haci que el la lanzo algo alto a lo cual termino cayendo en la cabeza de Kaoru dandole un buen golpe

POV KAORU

senti un horrible dolor en la cabeza, a lo cual empeze a ver todo borroso y luego nada todo estaba oscuro, un tiempo despues me desperte mire a los lados y no habia nadie estaba en la cancha de la escuela y sola

Kaoru: que amables me dejaron tirada-reclame osea hablan de ser amables estas fechas y se largan y me dejan tirada que poco amigos son, me levante a lo cual senti un escalofrio voltee para atras y veo a Kojiro?, que diablos le paso se que es palido pero ahora lo veo mas palido parece fantasma-que haces?-le pregunto pues traia un disfraz muy chistoso lo vi tenia la misma cara de idiota que tiene pero mas palida con su distinguido cabello que le tapa un ojo y su coletita, vestia muy raro traia un traje pero blanco, la camisa, saco y pantalon completamente blanco, con unos zapatos negros mire sus manos tenia unas cadenas en cada mano

Kojiro: salvate-me decia serio

Kaoru: de que?-le pregunte pues la verdad es que si es de el ya lo tenia en mente

Kojiro: de esto-decia levantando sus manos y me mostraba sus muñecas con las cadenas

Kaoru: a que estas jugando Kojiro?-dije claramente confundida

Kojiro: escucha!-decia enojado-yo no soy Kojiro mi nombre es otro solo estoy dominando el cuerpo de el por un momento para decirte que en cualquier momento vendran 3 espiritus que te demostraran el por que deves amar la navidad-al oir navidad supuse que esto era mas que obio que una broma

Kaoru: no tu escucha!-dije enojada-Kojiro yo decido lo que quiero amar, esta es una muy buena broma se los aplaudo chicos-dije con sarcasmo mientras aplaudia su tontada-oyes tu disfraz es muy estupido-dije burlandome

Kojiro: MIRA NIÑA, YO YA TE ADVERTI AHORA ME LARGO-dijo muy enojado me creerian que si me asusto un poco a lo cual yo solo lo mire y en un parpadeo el ya no estaba, donde se fue?, los efectos de esto es muy bueno jaja cuando dejen su broma les aplaudere todo lo que hicieron...me sali de las canchas vi que toda la secundaria estaba sola...donde se fueron todos?, no me dijan que tambien involucraron a la escuela vaya es su mejor broma que an tenido...llege al baño de niñas me mire al espejo, no me habia dado cuenta de que tenia un chipote en mi frente que raro ni me duele, me mojo la cara y al momento de ver al espejo otra vez veo atravez de el espejo el reflejo de Miyako?, tu tambien, aprovastes esta broma y yo que te creia incapaz de hacerme eso

Kaoru: hola Miyako-dije simple la voltee a ver y no estaba, yo arque una ceja camine un poco

Miyako: hola Kaoru-me dijo al oido me dio escalofrios de nuevo

Kaoru: Miyako aprovastes esta broma!?-le reclame enojada

Miyako: no soy Miyako...soy el espiritu de las navidades pasadas, te demostrare tu navidad pasada

Kaoru: no me dijas-dije sarcastica-yo crei que la futura-dije cansada de su broma, pero aaah ya me rendi de razonar con esto nimodos tendre que razonar con esto, pero luego la miro con atencion su cara estaba palida no tanto como la de Kojiro pero si palida tenia un labial negro que me dava miedo traia un vestido blanco de manga larga con un chaleco tambien blancos con unos zapatos de balleth con cintas y blancos

Miyako: mira el espejo-me dijo a lo cual yo voltee al espejo estaba normal, en eso siento que me empuja a lo cual entre al espejo okey estoy pensando que mas bien esto es un sueño-lo siento-me dijo tambien entrando atravez de el espejo, estabamos en mi habitacion de cuando era niña de 7 años estaba yo sentada en mi escritorio escribiendo una carta a Santa

Kaoru: soy yo-dije sonriente, vaya que era tierna de chiquita

Miyako: mirate tan sonriente escribiendo tu carta a Santa cuando creias en la Navidad

Kaoru: si pero... ahora se que no existe Santa para que tendria que creer en algo que es falso-dije a lo cual luego me veo mirandome-oyes ella me puede ver?-le pregunte pues me miraba

Miyako: no, estas mirando el cielo-me dijo a lo cual me di cuenta que estaba frente a mi ventana y vi una estrella fugaz a lo cual me mire

 _Kaoru(de 7 años): deseo que a los huerfanos les guste los regalos-vi como decia yo de chiquita con los ojos cerrados y entrelazando mis manos_

Kaoru: aaah sierto-le dije en eso veo que me levanto de mi escritorio y me veo corriendo hacia la sala yo me sigo a mi de pequeña

* _Kaoru(Pasada): mami mami-me veia gritando a mi mama jaja ahora que veo se ve mas joven mi mama, veo que me abalanzo a ella_

 _Tamayo(mama): ooh hija-dijo a lo cual ella me carga por el impacto que hice-ya hiciste tu carta a Santa?-me pregunto, bueno a mi de chiquita, en eso veo que se abre la puerta de mi casa y entra mi papa junto con mis hermanos_

 _Day(de 11 años): mama los niños huerfanos estaban felices por los regalos!-decia feliz_

 _Kaoru: les gusto la muñeca, el peluche y la pelota que les di!-saltaba hacia mi hermano tipico de mi cuando era pequeña, saltaba hacia el hasta tener respuesta_

 _Day: siii!-me dijo fastidiado_

 _Tokio: bien hijos ya hicieron sus cartas a santa-dijo mi papa a lo cual yo traia mi carta en mi mano y se la daba, en eso mi hermano Day aparecia (por que sa habia hido)con su carta_

 _Shown(de 5 años): papa dile a santa que quiero el muñeco de accion-decia mi hermano con tono de niño chiquito jaja nos vemos como bebes_

 _Tokio: bien ahora vuelvo voy a llevar esto a Santa Clous-decia el papa saliendo de su casa_ *

Miyako: que linda eras, le davas a los huerfanos regalos y escribias tu carta a Santa, que linda te veias creyendo en esto, sabes la navidad no es regalos, estrenos y todas esas cosas que algunos pienzan, este dia es para pasar con tus seres queridos, convivir con ellos y demostrarles que los quieres mucho y que estaras ahi en las buenas y malas-decia Miyako de una forma muy emotiva me hacia pensar tal vez tenga razon tal vez me equivoco sobre la navidad

Kaoru: tal vez tengas razon, pero eso no quita que la gente pienze mas en los regalos que en el cariño-dije segura de eso, a lo cual vi a Miyako rodar los ojos

Miyako: bien este es el fin de mi recorrido, es hora de irnos-dijo a lo cual me lleva hacia mi habitacion-sal por la ventana por ahi entramos-me dijo a lo cual yo le hice caso salimos cahi sobre el lavabo pero no importo en eso volteo para atras y veo el reflejo de Miyako diciendome adios con su mano

Kaoru: adios-le dije sali de el baño estaba en el pasillo caminando paso por donde hay unos casilleros que veo que se abren por un viento, y en uno de ellos sale Momoko? okey creo que devo acostumbrarme a esto

Momoko: hola Kaoru-me dijo la mire estrañada tambien estaba palida y tambien traia labial negro por que? es la moda de los fantasmas? bien en fin vestia una blusa blanca de manga corta y la tenia fajada con una falda de vuelo igual blanca traia una capa como la de la caperucita roja auque esta era blanca tambien traia botas negras

Kaoru: y tu que me vas a demostrar?-le dije cruzandome de brazos pues obio que me hiba mostrar

Momoko: tu presente-me dijo a lo cual de su bolsa de la falda saco una bola de nieve y la lanzo hacia arriba a lo cual se disperso y veo el mismo lugar pero con estudiantes

Kaoru: sabia que era una broma-dije pues todo se veia normal

Momoko: que parte de precente no entiendes?-me dijo arqueando una ceja, yo la mire y me empeze a reir

Kaoru: me gusto todos lo efectos que usaron o talvez eso fue un sueño da igual bien adios Momoko y quitate ese disfraz-dije divertida para alejarme de ella y pues bueno estaba enfrente de la enfermeria veo por la ventana estaba yo en la camilla y mis amigos alrededor mio-que acaso mori?-dije asustada a lo cual me fige a mirar a Momoko

Momoko: no solo te desmayastes-me dije a lo cual me tranquilice _, en eso veo que mis amigos salen de la habitacion y nomas se queda Kojiro-vamos-me dijo a lo cual entramos a la enfermeria Kojiro me tomaba de la mano con una cara seria_

 _Kojiro: perdon Kaoru no fue mi intencion hacerte esto-decia serio el-te amo-me dijo yo al oir eso me sorprendo-no se si tu no me quieres auque sea poquito...por cuando te abrazo lo unico que haces es alejarte de mi, me hace pensar que no me quieres._

 _Kaoru: Kojiro me ama?-dije sorprendida aun_

 _Momoko: y tu a el?-me dijo ella divertida-estas roja!-me dijo a lo cual me tape la cara-bien mira-dijo a lo cual volte a ver a Kojiro el esta acariciando mi cara y mi cabello aaah que no me toque!-_ bien ves hay gente que te ama a pesar de que tu tienes ignorancia hacia cosas que son ovias...o celebraciones sinceras-me dijo ella caminando de un lado a otro-como te sientes?-dijo seria a lo cual me senti rara

Kaoru: yo...yo no se-dije estaba confundida por la declaracion de Kojiro

Momoko: vamos-me dijo a lo cual yo solo la segui me llevo a el comedor de la escuela ahi estaban mis amigos sentados en la mesa

 _Miyako: pobre Kaoru_

 _Makoto: si justo en noche buena (no se ustedes aqui en Mexico se celebra Noche Buena y al dia siguiente es Navidad)_

 _Momoko: auque a ella no le interesa eso-dijo aguitada mi amiga_

 _Masaru: devemos darle regalo?-pregunto mi amigo idiota #2_

 _Momoko: por supuesto que si auque ella no crea en esto se merece una muestra de cariño auque ella pienza que esto es comprar el cariño...yo no lo ago con esa intencion es una forma de agradecerle el cariño y apoyo que me mostro en todo el año- guaa Momoko siempre tan linda como Miyako_

Momoko: ves el sentido de la navidad-yo la mire apretando mis labios y asiento ahora entendiendo todo esto

Kaoru: si ahora entiendo-le dijo a lo cual ella me sonrie

Momoko: espero que comprendas ahora el valor de navidad-me dice sonriendo de una manera me dio una paz, en eso veo que saca otra bola de nieve y tambien la lanza y se esparce la nieve y tambien desaparece ella, yo solo me quedo ahi parada con cara pensativa, en eso siento una mano sobre mi hombro yo volteo a ver y era Masaru y obio no es el...

Masaru: bien supongo que ya sabes que soy el espiritu de las navidades futuras-yo solo asentio, lo miro y el estaba tambien palido y traia una gorra pero blanca veo que traia una camisa blanca con unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros, el me extiende la mano-bien me ahorro las explicaciones vamonos-me dijo yo le tome la mano-cierra los ojos-me dice yo lo obedesco y en eso siento viento que pega mi cara pero de manera agradable, abro los ojos pues no sentia el viento veo un apartamento de lujo yo arqueo mis cejas y lo volteo a ver

Kaoru: donde estamos?-dije pues no sabia donde estaba

Masaru: hoy es navidad-me dijo serio-mirate-me dijo a lo cual me veo yo entrando a mi casa paresco de 25 años

Kaoru: esa soy yo?-le dijo a lo cual el asiente, me veo dejar un bolso con una chaqueta en una mesita

 _Kaoru(de 25 años): aaa tengo mucho trabajo-dije y me veia estirandome-menos mal que me dieron el dia libre-vi como me hiba a la cocina yo me segui y me vi sacando una cerveza, apoco tomare en el futuro?, bueno luego vi que me dirigia a mi sala yo me segui en eso me veo sentando en el sillon y agarraba el control de la tele y la prendia habia programos navideños yo sonrei pues parece que tendre espiritu navideño...hable demaciado rapido me vi apagando la tele-pura tonteria hay en la tele-dije luego veo que de un cajon saco papeles y en eso veo un album empiezo a ver lo yo veia eran fotos mias con mi familia luego con mis 2 mejores amiga y luego con mis 3 mejores amigos, varias estabamos juntos unos con otros, en eso veo la foto que tome hace una semana cuando Momoko le exploto el experimento que hacia con Masaru fue tan divertido y le tome foto de el recuerdo en eso veo que mi yo de el futuro se rie-hay Momoko-decia divertida ella o yo?, en fin hay otra fotos de la graduacion, unas en la prepa con ellas y ellos menos Kojiro...no aparecia en ninguna foto hasta terminar con unas fotos de la prepa-Kojiro te fuiste y ya no te he visto...te extraño-vi como lloraba yo-te amo aun Kojiro-yo me sonroje por lo que estaba diciendo-fui una tonta...devi ser mas amable contigo...todo por tu culpa navidad-decia yo y vi como decia Navidad con asco, vi como lloraba-y mis amigas se fueron hicieron su vida...tuvieron una linda familia...soy la persona mas infeliz de el mundo_

Kaoru: Masaru explicame?-decia confundida

Masaru: tu vida normal con tus amigos hasta la secundaria...Kojiro se mudo de casa, por que sus papas se habian divorsiado, le habian puesto de opcion en irse a EUA con su papa o quedarse en Tokio con su mama, el decidio irse y el no a regresado a pesar de que el ya tiene 25 años

Kaoru: por que se fue?-dije apunto de llorar-en el presente me ama...el podia decidir quedarse

Masaru: simple por que tu no correspondias sus sentimientos asi a simple vista siempre te alejabas de el...y el pensaba que tu lo odiabas...el se fue Kaoru justo en Navidad y pues tu odiaste mas ese dia...por que habias descubierto que el te queria-yo lo mire y el me abrazo

Kaoru: no Masaru, no Masaru yo no quiero eso, no quiero que se vaya-decia llorando en su pecho

Masaru: pues no se que decir...mas bien tu sabes que hacer-me alejo Masaru con cuidado y me sonrio y me tomo de la mano-vamonos-dijo a lo cual yo llorando cerraba mis ojos y los abro veo a Kojiro yo sonrio

POV NORMAL

Kaoru: KOJIRO!-grito ella saltando para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso rapido por la emocion, estaba en la camilla de la enfermeria

Kojiro: Kaoru!?-decia sorprendido pues nunca espero que Kaoru haria eso

Kaoru: te quiero, te amo, te amo mucho!-decia abrazandolo, Kojiro sonrio por eso, en eso ve que entran sus amigos, Kaoru abraza a sus amigas

Momoko: ooo que pasa?-decia sonriendo pero confundida

Miyako: que bueno que estes bien-dijo sonriendo y tambien confundida, Kaoru las solto y abrazo a sus otros 2 amigos

Masaru: te sietes bien?-decia mas confundido que nada

Makoto: yo..aaa..tambien te quiero-decia igual de confundido que Masaru

Kaoru: son los mejores, tambien ustedes chicas las adoro!-decia saltando de alegria-feliz navidad!-dijo sonriendo, a lo cual todos absolutamente todos la miraron como bicho raro

Masaru: creo que el golpe le afecto-dijo preocupado, a lo cual todos acentian y la miraban como bicho raro, ella les sonreia

Era la noche de navidad y se habian reunido las 6 familias, bueno una aun no llegaba

Miyako: me encanta el arbol-decia mirando el arbol con sus luces y adornos

Momoko: si es muy bonito-dice ella mirando el arbol, en eso se acerca Masaru y la abraza por lo hombros

Masaru: no tan lindo como tu-decia feliz

Makoto: no es sierto el arbol esta mas bonito que esa bruja-decia Makoto insultando a Momoko a lo cual ella lo empezo a perseguir hasta poder golpearlo, Kaoru miro eso muy divertido, en eso ve a su hermano Day y Shown y traen regalos

Kaoru: cual es el mio?, cual es el mio?-decia saltando enfrente de el, el la miro raro pues desde hace unos años no la veia hacer eso y tampoco la veia tan emocionada por algo como la navidad-oyes les entregastes los regalos a los huerfanos-el solo asentio y le entrego su regalo

Momoko: escuchen es hora de dar los regalos!-grito ella a lo cual entre todos empezaron a darse regalos, todos reian divertidos, Kaoru tambien sonreia, luego se alejo de la multitud y miro por la ventana y en eso escucha una voz y ella sonrie

Kojiro: que miras por la ventana?-decia el curioso

Kaoru: veniste!-decia a lo cual ella lo abrazo, el correspondio el abrazo, ambos miraron por la ventana y paso una estrella fugaz, Kaoru entrelazo sus manos y cerro los ojos y pensaba en su deseo, a lo cual Kojiro sonrio e hizo lo mismo, ambos dejaron de hacer lo mismo para reirse-oyes no que tus papas se hiban a divorsiar y que se hiban a ir tu y el-decia ella triste bajando la mirada, Kojiro la miro extraño y tomo la cara de ella haciendo que se vean

Kojiro: si se divorsiaron...pero quise quedarme con mi mama me hicieron decidir pero al final me quede aqui-decia acariciando la cara de Kaoru- a todo esto como sabes yo no se lo dije a nadie?-dijo el confundido

Kaoru: yo...pues si te dijera que como me entere no me creerias...o tal vez si-dijo con cara de confusion

Kojiro: te creere-dijo sonriendo

Kaoru: pues 3 espiritus me mostraron mis errores por la navidad...y me di cuenta que mi error mas grande aparte de no creer en la navidad, era que no valoraba lo que tenia-decia ella algo extrañada, pues no sabia como decir eso sin que sonara imposible

Kojiro: y eso te hizo darte cuenta de...?-decia el extraño

Kaoru: de...que te amo mas que nadie...-decia ella pero fue interrumpida por unos labios sobre los suyos, Kojiro la habia besado de una forma dulce y sincera y Kaoru correspondio gustosamente

Kojiro: esos espiritus me agradan-decia despues de el beso, Kaoru solo se rio-entonces somos novios?-pregunto el alzando sus cejas divertido, ella solo asentio y lo abrazo-ooo casi lo olvio-decia el, el saca de su chamarra una cajita chiquita de color verde con un lazo rosa-abrelo-Kaoru lo abre y en el ve un collar de cuerda nergra con un digen de estrella color verde

Kaoru: esta muy bonito-decia divertida-yo tambien te traje tu regalo-dijo sacando de su chamarra una cajita mas pequeña-ten fue dificil decidir pero espero que te guste-decia ella algo sonrojada, el lo abrio y era un reloj de mano color negro

Kojiro: tu decicion fue buena señorita-decia divertido, en eso entra Momoko junto con los demas chicos

Momoko: por que tan solos?-decia ella picara

Masaru: jaja que hacen aqui?-decia divertido

Miyako: chicos-decia ella nerviosa mirando arriba, a lo cual ellos miraron arriba de sus cabezas y habia (esa cosa que tiene 3 bolitas rojas con sus hojas verdes no se como se llama) sobre sus cabezas que significaba darse un beso y no se podian quitar eso hasta que se lo dieran

Momoko: Makoto!-decia enojada y sonrojada

Makoto: haber bontita changa hazlo-decia el desafiante

Masaru: esta me la pagas Makoto-decia enojado mirando a otro lado haciendo un puño con su mano

Makoto: pa que te haces bien que te gusta-decia picaro, a lo cual Masaru golpeo a Makoto, despues de dejarlo herido Masaru agarra a una Momoko sonrojada por la cintura la atrae hacia el y la besa, un beso corto, a lo cual Momoko se sorprende al igual que Miyako y Kaoru, los otros dos no pues ya sabian el secreto mas grande de Masaru, Miyako al ver a Makoto herido lo ayuda a levantarse y en eso Makoto voltea arriba y ve la señal de que deve dar un beso a la persona que esta cerca de el que era Miyako y el si se da cuenta de eso pero ella no, a lo cual el le da un beso rapido, ella se sonroja pues fue sorpresa para ella

Miyako: por que...?-decia pero casi no podia articular ninguna palabra

Makoto: lo siento pero fue Kojiro-decia apuntando a su amigo que reia divertido, los chicos se fueron a donde estaban todos y celebraron la navidad la mejor navidad de todas

FIN


End file.
